


Let Me Fly

by lupinseclipse



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Cute boys, Fluff, Flying, Gay, Imma stop with the tags now, Its midnight im sorry if this is bad, Kissing, M/M, Morning fly, No angst coz im nice, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow - Freeform, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, enjoy :), happy snowbaz, mlm, snowbaz fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse
Summary: Simon Snow is an idiot.But Baz Pitch is a stubborn arse.So the relationship is balanced.*the summary is sHITE but the fic is good*
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Let Me Fly

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this at midnight so it's probably not the best HAHAHAHHAHA hope you enjoy it :)

**Baz**

Simon Snow is an idiot. But, Simon Snow is _my_ idiot. And, although I can put up with him most of the time, I do not know why in all of the world of Mages he is stood on the roof of our house, wings spread wide at four in the bloody morning.

"Alistair fucking _Crowley,_ Snow," I say, "What are you doing? It's four in the morning."

"I know exactly what time it is, Baz," The idiot says, folding his arms and pouting (he's adorable when he does that) "My wings ache so I came out to stretch them. And fly coz I haven't flown in ages."

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Couldn't you have waited till morning? Or stretched in the garden? We have a perfectly good garden. Why not go stretch in there?"

Snow thinks for a minute, before looking back down at me and saying, "I like it up here. Plus, this is a good place to take off. I could break your precious pot plants if I take off in the garden."

(He did that once. I only just refrained from murdering him.)

"And..."

Oh Crowley he’s still talking.

"The Normals will see me if I fly in the day. So, I should fly at night. That way, people won't see me!"

"Oh for..." I pinch the bridge of my nose and groan, he does have a valid point, but I'm still mad, "Snow. Please get down from there."

"Baz, please let me fly! I need too," He begs, giving me his puppy eyes. I have to look away so I don't give in.

"Tomorrow, bloody _tomorrow,_ we are going to Pitch Manor so you can fly to your hearts content there," I say after I compose myself, "But right now, we are in the middle of a Normal neighbourhood at four in the morning. Will you get _down!"_

I see Snow pout again but, (thank Crowley) he does flap down from the roof of the house and lands in front of me, arms (and wings) folded, his tail twitching.

"Thank you," I say, hiding my smile, "Now, will you come back to bed?"

Snow sighs, "Okay, fine. You're no fun."

I have to hide my smile, "I know."

We turn and walk back into the house together, me practically dragging Snow, who seems to not be tired at all, up to our bedroom, where I shove him onto the bed and climb on top of him, resting my chin on his chest.

"Oh," He says, looking surprised, "Hello."

"Hi," I say, and I reach out to run my hand through his messy mop of golden curls. He needs a haircut, "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"Mmm," Snow hums, leaning into my touch, "I am constantly reminded of that fact. And yet you still love me."

"I do. Though Crowley knows why," I mutter, and Snow laughs. I can feel his laugh, its comforting, the way his chest vibrates and his curls shake. I have to smile. I can't _not_ smile. He rolls over, tipping me off him, and lies on his side. I only just manage not to fall off the bed.

"Hey!" I say, looking down at my grinning boyfriend, "Why'd you do that?"

"Wanted you off me. You're a lump" He shrugs and I scowl, "Also, wanna sleep. 'M tired now 'm not standing on the roof."

I smile fondly and lie down next to him, facing him, "Go to sleep love."

"Mmm. Yeah. I love you, Baz," He says, sleepily, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too, Simon."

**Simon**

When I wake up, the first thought in my head is that my wings ache and that I need to fly. Then I remember last night.... Or earlier that morning, depending on how you look at it. And I remember what Baz told me. We are going to Pitch Manor later, and I can fly all I like when I'm there.

That thought makes me smile. I haven't flown properly for _ages._ And I mean ages. The last time I went for a proper long fly was when Penny, Agatha, Baz and I went to Scotland for a week and we stayed in the highland mountains. There was not a person in sight, Normal or Mage, so I got to fly as much as I liked. But, that holiday happened seven months ago. No, I'm not kidding. I haven't properly stretched my wings or flown in _seven fucking months._

I mean, I have stretched and flown, but most of the time that's been in mine and Baz's garden and I keep knocking over Baz's pot plants.

(I broke one once. The consequences were not pretty.)

But today, I finally get to have a proper fly. A _proper_ fly, where I can go out and explore the grounds of Pitch Manor and I can swoop and soar for hours.

Okay, maybe not hours. Baz will want me to see his family. But maybe I can get at least two if not three hours of flying in. That would be amazing.

I look down when I hear a noise and see Baz curled up in my arms, his head resting on my chest. I smile and stroke some of the hair off his face, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. He grumbles and shifts in my arms. I chuckle.

"Morning love," I say gently.

"Ugh," He groans, and presses his face into my chest so his voice is a muffled when he speaks, "Time s'it?"

I check the clock on the bedside table, "Ten o'clock. Sleep well?"

"I did when I finally got _someone_ down from the roof at four in the bloody morning," Baz looks up and glares sleepily at me, but I don't care.

"Well I couldn't help it that my wings ached," I say, and Baz chuckles softly.

"Mmm sure. Shall we get up now? I want to eat then we can head on over to the Manor at one."

"Sure thing," I start to disentangle myself from my beautiful vampire boyfriend but before I can so much as move my arm out from under him, he clasps the back of my neck and pulls me down, kissing me deeply. 

I let out a quiet 'Oh' in surprise, but I kiss back. I love this about Baz. No matter if we have both got horrible morning breath or we are having a massive fight, he will _always_ kiss me good morning.

When he pulls away, he's grinning, and then does finally let me go, letting us both climb out of bed to get ready.

\--

We arrive at Pitch Manor a little after one and have to sit through lunch with the _entire_ Pitch family, babies and all. I manage to be polite and I think Baz is impressed with me. 

Once lunch has ended, Baz's parents have to go back to work, but they allow Baz and I to go out to the grounds.

(Finally flying time.)

I practically run outside, a laughing Baz in my wake, and stop in the middle of the large garden behind the house, grinning like a mad-man. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. 

"Come with me, Baz," I say, holding my hand out to my lover.

" _What!"_ Baz says, his eyes widening, "Come with you? What on earth?"

"Oh, please come! I can carry you. I'm strong enough. And its not as if we haven't done it before!" I protest.

"Snow, you carried me because I could barely stand on my own two feet. I had nearly been killed!" Baz shouts, and I wince, remembering that unfortunate time (a story for another time. Right now, I need to convince my boyfriend to come flying with me.)

"And? We still did it! Pleeeeeeease?" I give him my best puppy eyes, but he doesn't give in.

"No. As much as I love you, I do not fancy flying at this moment," He says, and I scowl.

"You're a stubborn arse."

Baz grins, "I know."

I roll my eyes.

"Go on then," He flaps his hands at me and lies back on the grass, "Go fly. Impress me with your skills."

I roll my eyes again and take off, flying directly over to him and planting a small kiss ok his lips before soaring high into the sky.

Baz Pitch is a stubborn arse. But he's _my_ stubborn arse. And I love him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT TWELVE O CLOCK AT NIGHT SO IM SORRY IF ITS BAD AHAHHAHAH  
> also this is my first snowbaz fic, what do you think? please comment and tell me what you thunk and also if you want me to write more snnowbaz. :))  
> -charlie


End file.
